It is a well known fact that in most offices, homes and hospitals there are usually mountains of disorganized paper work lying, not only on the table, on the floor, but in various other unexpected places, causing nerve-wracking problems of disorganization and distraction to the people involved, thereby causing unnecessary tension in our society. This happens because in the midst of coping with the volumes of incoming and outgoing paper work, there are so many interruptions because of appointments, telephone calls, and other unexpected events which interfere with the flow of work.
This is also true among students in universities and colleges on a worldwide basis.
Various types of paper clips have been developed in an attempt to alleviate disorganized paper work. For example, efforts have been made to provide paper clips which have a very secure grip on the sheets to which it is applied, so that the sheets cannot become unfastened and the clip will not work loose or out of place. Among such efforts are those described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,878,861 to Krasnow; 1,700,977 to Butler; 1,622,682 to Sponsel and 1,823,564 to Hutchings. However, none of prior art disclose paper clips which not only provide secureness for a plurality of papers but also include detachable instructional information to allow for or to permit the changing or updating of information in order to effect better segregation of various groups of paper work for any desired purpose.